About Smiles, Tears, and Memories
by F.Freyja
Summary: Dua pria, dalam dunia yang beragam. Ini kumpulan kisah mereka. Aomine/Kise. Genre-Drabbles. RnR! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title: About Smiles, Tears, and Memories**

**Pairing: **Aomine/Kise

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fic ini dibuat dengan tujuan senang-senang, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/BL, AU campur, ada kemungkinan OOC.

**Summary:** Dua pria, dalam dunia yang beragam. Ini kumpulan kisah mereka.

**A/N:**

Fic pertama di fandom ini, meskipun beberapa kali bikin drabble iseng di twitter. /dezig

Oke ini pemanasan setelah lama tidak menulis fic. Ini drabble dari genre yang ada di FFn, dan chapter ini memuat 10 drabble.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Adventure**

Aomine Daiki memandang sosok berambut _blonde _yang terlelap di sampingnya, berselimut jaket hitam miliknya. Ia menghela nafas, dua belas jam di sebuah pulau antah berantah bersama seorang pemuda asing yang kelewat semangat dan sekarang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Semuanya telah diatur, tinggal menunggu matahari terbit dan mereka akan menjadi lawan. Memperebutkan satu tiket keluar dari pulau penuh jebakan, memperbutkan hadiah yang akan menuntun sang pemenang menjadi milyuner dadakan.

Aomine menyeringai senang, lawannya kali ini terlihat lebih menarik. Ya, semua ini adalah sebuah permainan.

**.**

**Angst**

Kise tahu, seberapa pun dirinya mencintai pemuda berambut biru gelap itu, hubungan ini tetap tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Ia tahu pemuda itu mencintainya, dan ia tahu dengan jelas dirinya mencintai pemuda itu. Namun sebuah hubungan tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan jika keduanya tidak lagi merasakannya, perasaan masing-masing yang seakan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak bergejolak, tidak juga hangat. Ia tidak tahu darimana semua ini berjalan, Ia tahu pemuda itu juga sama tidak tahunya, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu.

"Kise, kita berpisah saja." Kedua mata hazel itu membelalak, ia tahu, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Ia menggenggam tangan tan itu erat, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan air mata turun mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku tahu, Aominecchi." Dan mereka sama-sama tahu hari itu adalah hari perpisahan mereka.

**.**

**Crime**

"Jadi kita akan mulai interogasinya sekarang, eh, Inspektur?" Kedua mata kuning di hadapannya memancarkan sinar semangat yang berbahaya. Terlukis sebuah senyum yang sangat asing bagi sang Inspektur.

"Kise..." Kedua mata biru tua itu menutup sesaat, sebelum kembali membuka dan menatap tajam model dihadapannya.

"Ya, Aominecchi? Maksudku, Inspektur Aomine."

"Hentikan, Kise."

"Terima kenyataannya, Aominecchi. Akulah tersangka yang kau cari."

**.**

**Family**

"Jadi, aku dan Aominecchi akan jadi saudara, eh." Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan, ekspresi untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kepanikan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih sepasang kekasih dan akan jadi saudara tiri dalam beberapa bulan.

"Hei, Kise."

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita kawin lari."

"Apa?! Hei! Tunggu, Aominecchi!"

**.**

**Fantasy**

Sosok berambut biru gelap itu berlari, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebuah pedang hitam dengan ukiran rumit yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika ia mendengar teriakan dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

Mantra itu telah diucapkan, dan satu lagi korban akan jatuh demi melindungi negeri ini, demi membuat perisai pelindung untuk perang yang ia tahu akan pecah esok hari.

"Kise!" Ia memanggil, walau ia tahu sang _magician _tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun lagi,walau ia tahu sang _magician _yang masih merapal mantra akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort**

"Aominecchi, aku mencintaimu." Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pria berkulit _tan_, Ia merasakan tubuh pria yang dipeluknya menegang sesaat. Ia tahu pria itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, mempersiapkan jawaban yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tahu." Kise tahu. Aomine selalu memeluknya erat, membalas setiap ciumannya. Namun Kise juga tahu, kedua mata biru tua itu masih memandang ke luar jendela, memandang langit biru yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar mereka. Langit biru, bukan sang matahari.

**.**

**Romance**

Ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin, rambut biru tuanya sudah ditata dengan baik, kaus putih polos, sebuah jaket, dan celana jeans biru gelap.

Oke, ini hanya kencan, Daiki, tenangkan dirimu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia segugup ini. Ayolah, ini bukan kencan pertamanya-oke, ini memang kencan pertamanya dengan seorang pria, dan seorang model.

Ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi, sebelum menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Menyambar sebuket bunga matahari yang tadi dibelinya-ralat, ia minta bantuan Satsuki untuk membelinya, tapi itu idenya, oke?

**.**

**Supernatural**

"Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku tidak akan mau memiliki kemampuan ini, Aominecchi."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau. Jadi, bagaimana aku sepuluh tahun lagi? Apa aku akan jadi polisi gagah yang digandrungi wanita berdada besar, eh?"

"Tidak. Kau akan ditinggal kabur oleh calon istrimu di hari pernikahanmu."

"He-hei! Brengsek, Kise! Kau pasti bohong! Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku di hari pernikahan kita?"

"Beri aku satu ciuman dan aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya."

**.**

**Tragedy**

"Aominecchi, jawab aku." Sang pilot merasakan kedua kakinya melemas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tepat di hadapannya, sosok yang biasanya akan menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata tajamnya tidak bergerak. Sosok itu menutup kedua matanya.

"Ia meninggal saat membekuk sekawanan pengedar narkotika." Kise tahu, tapi apa takdir harus sekejam itu?

**.**

**Western**

"Kau tahu aku ini buronan, dan kau sheriffnya."

"Lalu?"

"Apa maumu, Aominecchi?"

"Tembak aku, lalu pergilah dari kota ini."

"Apa-"

"Bunuh aku, atau aku yang akan membunuhmu. Kau tahu kau tidak akan memenangkan duel ini, Kise."

.

* * *

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya~ /bows**

**Sisa genre ada di chapter selanjutnya.**

**- VARU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: About Smiles, Tears, and Memories**

**Pairing: **Aomine/Kise

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fic ini dibuat dengan tujuan senang-senang, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/BL, AU campur, death chara di beberapa genre, ada kemungkinan OOC.

**Summary:** Dua pria, dalam dunia yang beragam. Ini kumpulan kisah mereka.

**A/N:**

'mind'

"talk"

Harusnya ada 11 genre, tapi pada akhirnya saya hanya membuat 9 genre disini. Dan ini sepertinya lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. /orz

Enjoy~

* * *

**Drama**

Mereka berdua sama-sama menolak kenyataan yang menampar wajah mereka. Ada kalanya mereka akan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa, kembali pada apa yang harus mereka pertanggungjawabkan. Namun ada kalanya mereka bersikap seperti remaja berusia belasan, saling menggenggam tangan, sejenak melupakan beban dan rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah berhenti menghantui.

"Jadi, dia sudah lebih baik?"

"Hn. Aku tetap akan memberikan surat cerai itu padanya."

"Kau tau bukan hanya dia yang akan terluka, Aominecchi. Kau harus memikirkan-"

"Anak itu. Oke, anakku, kalau kau tidak suka bagaimana caraku menyebutnya. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali, Kise. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Aominecchi. Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa memutar waktu, eh?"

.

**Friendship**

"Ini sudah yang kesepuluh, Kise. Kau datang ke rumahku, berlari ke kamarku, dan menangis di bantalku." Aomine meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas di meja belajarnya. Yang satu berisi lebih banyak gula, Satsuki bilang makanan atau minuman manis bisa menghibur orang yang patah hati.

"Hiks, habis kalau aku datang ke rumah Midorimacchi dia akan langsung menutup pintunya di depan wajahku. Huweee Aominecchi!"

Bagus, sekarang teman sekelasnya itu berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Berceloteh panjang lebar tentang bagaimana Kuroko menolaknya, lagi. Hei, sekali lihat juga orang tidak peka seperti Aomine akan tahu jika mantan bayangannya itu sekarang punya hubungan khusus dengan cahaya barunya. Kenapa Kise tidak coba jatuh cinta pada orang lain saja sih, ya misalnya pada orang yang selama ini merelakan bantal kesayangannya untuk dibasahi dengan air mata, atau pada sang penyedia coklat panas, yang membantunya melukis kembali sebuah senyum di wajah tampannya.

'Baiklah, Satsuki benar. _Friendzone_ itu merepotkan.'

**.**

**General**

Aomine mengecek ponselnya, pukul sebelas siang di sebuah lapangan basket. Kise terlambat satu jam, dan dia tidak mengirim satu pesan pun. Oke, Aomine tidak khawatir atau apa, dia hanya kesal, atau begitu menurutnya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aominecchi! Ternyata ada pemotretan untuk halaman tambahan majalah dan mereka lupa memberitahuku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Pukul dua belas siang, Kise menelepon dengan suara seperti sedang menangis. Aomine bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah model idiot itu.

"Kau harus membayar dua jamku yang berharga, Kise. Sabtu siang, Maji Burger."

"Baiklah! Aku akan datang tepat waktu nanti."

"Hn." Ia memutus pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah telepon singkat, namun mengirim kelegaan tersendiri bagi Aomine, sekarang Ia tinggal membeli majalah terbaru Mai-chan dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah tersebut. Oke, Ia hanya sedikit tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu kok.

**.**

**Horror**

Anak kecil tidak seharusnya bermain di luar sampai larut malam, banyak setan jahat yang akan menculik dan memakan mereka. Ada banyak setan yang tidak diceritakan dalam dongeng pengantar tidur, dan setan-setan itu seringkali mengintai mereka, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil segala yang mereka punya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan di sudut ruangan, gemetar dan menangis ketakutan. Memejamkan mata ketika sosok tinggi besar itu sampai di hadapan mereka, sebilah pisau besar di tangan yang penuh luka.

Dua anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun pergi bermain bersama. Tidak kembali sampai hari berganti. Orang tua mencari-cari, tanpa mengetahui salah satu dari mereka terbaring dengan tatapan kosong. Terlalu terkejut ketika melihat anak berambut biru gelap yang kemarin bermain bersamanya tergeletak tak bernyawa, tanpa bola mata, di kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

**.**

**Mystery**

Mereka bilang gedung tua itu tempat orang-orang putus asa bunuh diri. Fakta. Aomine melihat dengan jelas pria berambut abu-abu itu melompat dari atas gedung kemarin malam. Ia tidak mabuk, apalagi memiliki masalah penglihatan. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pria yang melompat itu, Haizaki Shougo, pengedar narkoba yang menjadi buronan kepolisian, orang yang seharusnya Ia tangkap malam Ia juga tahu Haizaki Shougo tidak bunuh diri.

"Inspektur Aomine, saya membawa saksi yang anda minta."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Sebuah senyum ceria, adalah hal yang pertama ditunjukkan oleh Kise Ryouta ketika Ia melangkah kasual ke dalam ruang kantor yang terbilang berantakan. Aomine tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum itu, terlalu asing, tidak seperti apa yang diingatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Aominecchi!"

**.**

**Poetry**

Aku bisa mendengar suara hujan di luar sana, mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Datang ke tempat terapiku dengan sebuah payung. Kau bilang aku selalu lupa membawa benda itu.

Aku bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang begitu pekat, mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu suka menghapal sesuatu selain jadwal terbit majalah Mai-chan terbaru. Belasan tahun, dan aku sendiri tidak hapal jadwal minum obatku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara mesin yang menopang hidupku, mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Kau yang tidak pernah kembali menjengukku. Mereka bilang mobil itu mengalami kecelakaan, dan kau tidak selamat.

Aku bisa merasakan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku, hangat dan lembut. Tapi kurasa genggaman tanganmu tiga tahun lalu lebih hangat, dan lembut. Aku tidak tahu jika saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau dapat menggenggam tanganku.

Hei, apa kau tahu, jika tiba saatnya aku bisa melihat, aku ingin yang pertama kulihat adalah dirimu. Aku masih percaya, dan akan selalu percaya. Kau akan kembali untuk menjemputku nanti.

Disini, aku merindukanmu.

Disini, aku masih menunggumu, Aominecchi.

**.**

**Sci-Fi**

Aomine Daiki meninju layar tipis di hadapannya, menjadikannya hancur berkeping-keping. Kepingan yang berserakan, mengingatkannya pada planet dimana Ia lahir dan besar dulu. Planet yang juga hancur berkeping-keping di hadapannya, membawa serta hampir semua makhluk hidup yang tinggal diatasnya.

Persetan dengan mulut manis para pengembang teknologi, ide brilian yang menjadi kedok obsesi terpendam. Mimpi untuk mewujudkan dunia yang serba otomatis, berlomba menciptakan tiruan manusia yang akhirnya menjadi senjata makan tuan. Dan setelah semua kekacauan itu terjadi para pejabat elit itu masih bisa dibodohi, masih saja menyetujui penelitian dan percobaan yang tidak mereka mengerti. Masih berani mempertaruhkan sisa nyawa yang sekarang bisa dihitung jari.

Sebuah ketukan pelan, dan Aomine menoleh pada seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya, matanya berkilat semangat. Senjata lengkap. Tentara curian yang satu ini akan sangat berguna.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kise Ryouta-ssu! _Type KND-07_! Salam kenal, Kapten Aomine."

Bagus. Midorima pasti sudah mengatur ulang sistemnya. Satu langkah maju untuk membalas mereka yang sudah berani menghancurkan dunianya. Aomine Daiki tidak akan menyerah.

**.**

**Spiritual**

Ia berlutut, memohon pengampunan kepada Tuhan, atas dosa besar yang telah Ia lakukan. Ia menangis, mengucap maaf kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa diselamatkannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa untuk sang Kesatria yang telah tiada.

Jika Ia diijinkan untuk memilih, Ia akan dengan senang hati memilih menukarkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan sang Kesatria. Perang besar belum usai, Ia tahu mereka membutuhkan sang Kesatria.

Ia masih berlutut, masih menggenggam erat _rosario_ peraknya, masih memohon pengampunan atas kegagalannya sebagai seorang _healer_, dan atas kegagalannya menyelamatkan sahabat terbaiknya.

Mungkin ini sebuah peringatan dari Tuhan untuknya, agar Ia bisa lebih menghargai setiap nyawa yang berperang. Agar Ia berani mengabaikan perintah Rajanya. Selamatkan semua pejuang yang terluka, separah apapun, bukan Jendral sekalipun. Mereka tetaplah pejuang yang telah berjasa, mereka tetap memiliki keinginan untuk pulang hidup-hidup.

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi. Maafkan aku…"

**.**

**Suspense**

"Haa…akh!" Satu sayatan di sepanjang lengan kanan, dan tawa mencemooh dari sang pelaku.

"Belum menyerah juga, eh? Ayolah Ryouta, tinggal katakan dimana gudang persembunyian senjata-senjata yang kalian curi dari kami, dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup." Kedua mata _honey brown_ itu menatap penuh kebencian pada pria di atasnya, mengucap sumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Aku tidak…akh! Tidak akan…mengatakannya…"

"Begitu? Apa penyiksaan fisik memang tidak akan mempan untukmu, eh? Sepertinya Aominecchimu memang sudah melatihmu dengan baik." Tawa mencemooh lagi, dan Kise memilih untuk meludahi wajah pria itu. Satu tamparan keras adalah balasannya.

Kise Ryouta. Tangan dan kakinya memang diikat, namun hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran untuk membuat pria brengsek di hadapannya tergeletak tak bernyawa. Buat pria itu fokus menamparnya, dan Ia akan melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Sebuah pisau tipis tersembunyi di pinggir _boots_nya.

"Akan kuajari apa itu penyiksaan fisik. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Aominecchi, kalau kau mau tahu." Dan Ia memastikan kedua mata pria itu melebar penuh ketakutan sebelum Ia memulai aksinya.

**.**

* * *

**Iya, genre humor dan parody gak ada. Saya mengaku stuck di dua genre itu, mungkin akan ditulis kalau tiba-tiba dapet ide. /orz**

**Terima kasih buat semua reviewnyaaaa :* /ketjupsatusatu /dibuang**

**Ada beberapa drabble yang niatnya akan saya jadikan cerita sendiri, tergantung request atau ide yang mampir. /eh**

**Oke, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk 9 genre ini. /bows**

**- VARU**


End file.
